


Adventure

by madswritings



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: Oberyn comes to Braavos to meet the Sealord but his attention is stolen by you. | As per request on Tumblr





	Adventure

You stand at the Ragman’s Harbor watching the glorious looking ship from Dorne getting closer and closer. From far away it looks like the ship is decorated with gold, but as it gets closer you see that it’s only paint. Nevertheless, the view of it is quite impressive and you’re not very happy that Dornish Prince has to come here, to Ragman’s Harbor instead of a Purple Harbor but the rules are made for everyone, even for foreign princes.  
Almost nervously you look at two girls that are your escort today. Sealord decided that you, and these two young beauties, will be sufficient to lead Oberyn to him and you didn’t argue. It’s your duty and you will do it right.  
“Be polite, don’t talk too much.” You instruct and the girls nod. When you turn back to the sea you see the ship even closer now.  
Not long after it finally reaches the harbor and Oberyn steps his first steps from the ship. You walk to him, two girls close behind you, and you nod your head to him.  
“Welcome to Braavos, Oberyn Martell. Sealord sent me to show you the way.” You give him a small smile and Oberyn stops, then his eyes slide down and up your body, lingering a little bit longer on your expressive cleavage.  
You heard about Red Viper’s appetites and you sure can play a bit for prince’s satisfaction if he requires it.  
“It’s beautiful day!” Oberyn looks at the blue sky without a cloud in sight. “Why don’t we take a walk first?” He lowers his eyes to you, then finally notices the girls. He gives them a one-over too, but not as prolonged ones as he gave you. “My legs hurt from being stuck in that ship, what do you think?” Prince smiles as he walks to you, takes your hand and bends low to kiss it.  
“I would gladly give you a small tour, Prince Oberyn, but I was instructed to bring you to Sealord right away.” You smile politely even though his gentle kiss left your skin tingling a bit.  
“Sealord can wait. I waited to meet him on that ship. Few hundreds steps won’t make any difference. We will just say my ship came late.” He gives you a wink still holding your hand and then straightens his back finally letting your fingers slip out of his.  
You wouldn’t mind showing Oberyn the sights but you don’t want to anger the Sealord. On the other hand, if Oberyn is not happy with his welcome he might actually make trouble and that you want to avoid most of all.  
“Very well.” You give another polite nod to him and turn to girls. “You two-“  
“Won’t be needed. I think your company will be enough for me.” Oberyn interrupts and you turn to him with a smile. It’s not a fake smile, somehow you are glad that this man favors you already.  
“Of course.” You agree without arguing and quickly instruct the girls before they walk away and disappear in the crowd.  
As you turn to Oberyn you catch him once more consuming your body with his eyes.  
“So what would you like to see first?” You ask pretending not to notice his quite suggestive looks and Oberyn looks you in the eyes as he steps closer.  
“I’m a foreigner here. Why don’t you show me what’s most worth seeing?” He asks in a low, almost dark voice and you are not that stupid to not understand an innuendo when you hear one.  
“I can show you the Arsenal if you’re interested.”  
“Oh I am.” Oberyn smiles and you do too.  
“But why not start with the Titan of Braavos? I’m sure the view will be most impressive from the land.” You suggest and Oberyn nods to you.  
“Sounds great. Shall we?” He gestures for you to start walking first and when you do he joins you taking a place by your side.  
For a while you walk in silence and you sneak a glance or two at the Prince who’s supposed to be the best fighter in Dorne. Fighters always intrigued you more than politicians and schemers so a man who’s spoken so highly of, especially of his battle skills, is someone that deserves a bit more of your attention.  
“So tell me more about the Sealord.” Oberyn starts as he’s looking around. Ragman’s Harbor is quite a poor looking place so entering the city provides more impressive sights than before.  
“He’s a proud man.” You carefully say. You don’t want to make any first impressions ahead of time and Oberyn laughs turning his eyes to you.  
“What man isn’t proud.” He says and you smile but then his face becomes serious as he stops. You stop too confused as to what happened so suddenly. “I don’t know your name.” He says like it’s an insult to him and you chuckle.  
“I’m Y/N. Or you can call me whatever.” You add because you don’t assume you will be seeing much of him after this walk.  
Oberyn smiles and there’s something like hunger in this expression. It doesn’t disturb you though, you know you are desired and it feels quite good.  
“Y/N is just good. I like it.” He says and you resume your walk. “Are there any places… that are fun?” He suddenly asks and you blush a bit. Not because he asked you about whores but because he’s so open about it.  
“Well, there are few good places that I hear men always talking about. Once you meet the Sealord I will make sure someone shows you the way.” You smile to him and Oberyn examines your expression for a bit then laughs.  
“It’s not needed. With you around I don’t need any other fun places.” He gives you a smirk and you can’t hide your satisfied smile.  
“Do you think I’m that easy?” You ask because you both feel how the tone of your conversation changes.  
“Of course I do not, but that’s why you are more interesting.” Oberyn explains as he walks with his fingers hooked behind his back. “Some men like easy women, some men like hard to get women. I? I like both. And hard to get women are even greater reward when they are as beautiful as you.” He glances at you and you quirk an eyebrow with a smile.  
“Is that so? Well, maybe you shouldn’t be so open with your plans, Prince Oberyn.” You watch him and Oberyn chuckles again.  
“Why hide my intentions? You could probably see them before I stepped out of the ship.” He laughs and you laugh too.  
“Well, maybe not so soon, but yes. I saw it.” You admit and gesture for Oberyn to turn the corner as you reach the rocky edge of the land.  
There are still plenty of water between the Statue and you two, but you were quite sure Oberyn didn’t spend his time looking at the Titan while on the ship.  
“Here we are.” You say proudly and Oberyn looks at the Statue. Despite it being quite far away it still looks impressively huge.  
Oberyn looks at it with a small smile on his lips and then turns to you.  
“Very… breathtaking.” He says but you notice that the Statue is not what interests him anymore. “It looks like it took a great craftsmanship.” Oberyn adds and you almost chuckle. You see him trying to find best words not to insult you by showing little interest in the sight.  
“It’s alright, it’s actually more impressive from the ship, when you sail bellow it.” You admit with a chuckle and Oberyn raises an eyebrow.  
“So you lied?” He asks and you gently shrug.  
“A little bit. But you wanted to go for a walk so here we are.” You try to soften your innocent deception.  
Oberyn steps to you with a smile. He’s looking you straight in the eyes as he silently laughs.  
“You have more surprises than I expected.” He admits as his eyes slips to your lips for a second and you can already read his intentions. You’re not against them. Something about this foreign Prince charms you.  
“And you only just met me.” You respond in a silent voice and Oberyn smiles.  
“I would like to kiss you but I don’t want to lose my head just yet.” He admits and your smile becomes wider.  
“You won’t. I promise.”  
Oberyn leans in, wraps his hands around your waist and pulls you against his chest. You feel his chest muscles under his light shirt. He looks you in the eyes as he leans even closer and you close your eyes just before your lips meet. For a moment you don’t move, trying to wrap your head around this quick turn of events, but quickly Oberyn’s lips begin to encourage you and you answer to his kiss with same increasing passion and desire that he has.  
You two kiss as you start touching each other, his hands, your hips, his abdomen, your breasts, but suddenly you break the kiss, out of breath.  
“You need to go and meet the Sealord now.” You say and Oberyn looks at you, out of breath too, then laughs.  
“Well, you are right. This is not a place for passion.” He looks around and you notice few kids staring you from behind the buildings. It makes you smile.  
“Right.” You agree and you both let go of each other then turn back to the path you took here.  
“Should I not mention to the Sealord what just happened?” Oberyn teases and you blush a little balancing between mildly anger and shyness.  
“Of course not. Unless you want _me_ to lose my head.” You say and Oberyn laughs.  
“Alright.” He looks at you, then surprises you by taking your hand. You glance down then smile.  
You don’t care if this is temporary, you don’t care if you’re just another girl for him. If this is meant to be a short adventure then you will enjoy every second of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
